


When I'm Small

by Baby_Droll



Series: Asky Boxy Prompt Ficlets [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, but it is a dream, erica has a seizure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zionistsharknado asked: Erica Reyes survives instead of Boyd, what is she haunted by in Motel California?</p><p>When she walks into her hotel room, the door shuts and locks behind her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Small

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based on song by the same name, "When I'm Small" by Phantogram

When she walks into her hotel room, the door shuts and locks behind her.

In the distance, the bell rings and the teacher yells for everybody to sit down, and suddenly she blacks out.

All she can hear is laughter and someone has a camera and Lydia Martin is standing over her with that look on her face, like she’s disgusted and she points, says, “God, the little reject just pissed herself." 

The teacher is laughing too, and Erica can’t do anything but sit there and seize. 

Someone presses an arrow into her hands, and it turns into a purple dust that spreads across her consciousness behind her eyelids, and suddenly she’s awake, and Allison is standing there awkwardly with a flare in her hands and a towel with some sweatpants draped over her elbow.

She’s obviously been crying, and her face is pale. The door is wide open and there’s a jagged scratch where someone jimmied the lock open. She looks down at herself, her jeans are soaked through with piss, and she has blood matting her hair.

“Thanks for whatever you did." Her voice is croaky likes she’s been screaming. Allison nods and goes toward the door to leave, but she stops. 

“We’re sleeping on the bus, if you wanted to join us."


End file.
